


As It Was

by ElioAmari



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Crimson Days (Destiny), Dinner Date, I love them so much, M/M, Romance, Wholesome O14 Content, cute gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29275428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElioAmari/pseuds/ElioAmari
Summary: Saint-14 pauses his work helping Lord Shaxx with Crimson Days preparation to have a dinner date with his partner.
Relationships: Osiris/Saint-14 (Destiny)
Kudos: 31





	As It Was

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a prompt from the Destiny Community Network! Just had to give my Destiny dads some more spotlight because they definitely deserve it. 
> 
> This takes place in current time, I'm pretending Crimson Days is still happening because I don't want to accept that it was cancelled. 
> 
> [Title - As It Was by Hozier]

The Crimson Days had begun just as Lord Shaxx had decreed it would. Couples who basked in the Light of the Traveler were flocking to the Crucible in droves to face off against each other in Crimson Doubles. Saint-14 helped Shaxx set up this year, coordinating the decoration of the Tower with Eva Levante while working with the Redjacks to prepare the Crucible area. 

“So, are you planning on going in yourself?” Shaxx asked from behind a computer screen. He peeked his head over the top to look pointedly at Saint-14, who was on his knee feeding a nearby pigeon. 

“Not this year, I do not think.” Saint-14 replied distractedly, holding his hand still so that the bird could eat from it. “My partner is… Well, you know what he is going through. I have no doubt he would emerge undefeated but…”

“Of course, I apologize. I wasn’t thinking.” Shaxx’s voice is soft and understanding. He paused somewhat awkwardly before attempting to lighten the mood. “You could still help me officiate! With your help we could be running two matches at once!” 

Saint-14 stood up after the pigeon flew away. He straightened his back and turned to face the Crucible handler. “Ah yes! I would love to help you officiate. However, I will not be available this evening.”

“Hot date?” Shaxx chuckled.

“The hottest.” 

* * *

Osiris sat alone in his and Saint’s apartment in the City. He had two outfits laid out before him and couldn’t for the life of him decide which one he wanted to wear for their date tonight. He studied every aspect of each outfit, running mental algorithms to determine which would be best given all factors. The black suit is a classic; you can’t go wrong with subtle, monochrome coloring and a comfortable fit. On the other hand, there was the olive green sherwani. This one was more contemporary and, dare he say,  _ fun _ . 

From there the choice became more simple. Saint always says that this shade of green compliment’s Osiris’ skin tone perfectly. It also brings out the gold in his eyes, apparently. It’s settled then: he would go with the olive green sherwani that was adorned with golden embroidery and decorative buttons. It was a bold look but he knew Saint would love it and anything that made Saint happy was something Osiris would do without question. 

Once Osiris was dressed and ready, he grabbed a wrapped gift for Saint from off the countertop and headed out. They agreed to meet at the restaurant and if he left now he’d make it there before Saint which worked perfectly because he had a special request for the chef. 

The walk to the restaurant was refreshing. Winter’s chill still hung over the Last City and a light layer of snow clung to the streets. Osiris was kept warm by a scarf that Saint had recently bought for him. With his Light gone he found this winter to be particularly harsh, more so than any other winter he could remember. For a moment the former Warlock’s thoughts lingered on his recent losses, his Light as well as his best friend Sagira, but he quickly shook it off. Tonight was about Saint and nothing else. He could wallow in self-pity some other time.

Osiris arrived at the restaurant and informed the hostess of his reservation. It was a nice place, one that Saint-14 and Osiris used to frequent ages ago. Things were different back then. Not only were they younger but they had no idea what time would give and take from them. Some things never change though, be it the love they feel for one another or this simple restaurant they were fond of nestled deep in the Last City.

After a conversation with the chef, and the exchange of a recipe, Osiris sat down and waited patiently for his partner to arrive. Saint slipped into the restaurant quietly, a rarity for him. He was dressed in a suave three piece suit which was gunmetal gray with a lavender colored tie. His iconic helmet was nowhere to be seen, meaning that most people didn’t even recognize him. As soon as Saint neared the table, however subtly he did so, Osiris knew.

“I hope I am not too late.” The Titan said hurriedly against Osiris’s ear as they held each other in an embrace.

“You are right on time, love.” Osiris pulled away and offered the Exo a warm smile. “I already ordered some drinks, I assume you still enjoy a Last Word?” 

“Yes, that is my favorite. Thank you.” Saint slides into the booth across from Osiris. “I appreciate it.”   
  
“Staying busy?” 

“Shaxx needed a little extra help setting up the arena for Crimson Doubles. He sends his regards, by the way.” 

“Of course.” Osiris smiled before looking down at the menu. 

The cocktails came quickly and they ordered an appetizer to tide them over until the main course arrived. Saint always had a massive appetite, anything the two of them shared was usually a solid 80/20 split. This suited Osiris perfectly, he wasn’t one to overindulge anyway. The conversation was pleasant. Osiris knew to avoid talking about work and Saint knew to avoid painful subjects. So they talked about everything else from Crimson Days decorations to a new set of cooking pots that was ordered for their apartment. 

The food was delicious and they both noted that neither of them were given dessert menus. Osiris knew why Saint didn’t receive one but his eyes narrowed as his mouth turned up into a grin at his partner as he considered why he didn’t receive one. Saint’s favorite dessert of all time was a pistachio baklava with extra honey. Osiris always managed to find some for him, or have it made, on special occasions. When Saint was gone, Sagira had managed to find a piece of the delicacy for Osiris every single year on their anniversary. As the cherished baklava was placed in front of Saint, another dessert was placed in front of Osiris. 

Saint-14 knew his partner well, including how much he loves coconut ice cream. The Titan had procured a pint of the treat from the Last City’s most esteemed creamery and had the restaurant plate and serve it to Osiris. 

“You remembered.” Osiris hadn’t eaten this particular treat since the last anniversary they shared before Saint’s death. 

“I could not forget, no matter how hard I tried.” Saint laughed. “In the Infinite Forest I fought Vex for what felt like centuries, yet all I could think about was learning how to make this treat for you. It helped me survive for as long as I did. I still have not figured out how to make it myself, but I will someday. I suppose we have the time now.”

Osiris stretched a hand across the table to meet with Saint’s, gripping the warm metallic fingers tightly as they shared in this tender moment together. Once the moment passed, they delighted in eating their desserts. Shortly afterward Osiris pulled out a thin, oblong box and handed it to Saint.

“Ah, a gift?” Saint-14 optics lit up brightly as he delicately opened the box. Inside was a tattered, purple ribbon. The Exo ran his fingers gently over the piece of fabric, his expression becoming thoughtful before looking up to Osris. If he possessed the ability to produce tears, they would be streaming down his face now as he was completely overwhelmed with emotion. The hand that was now covering his mouth dropped down slowly. “You found it?” 

“It wasn’t easy, but yes. I was able to locate it before leaving the Infinite Forest behind. I meant to give it to you sooner but it must have gotten lost in transit. I recently found it again and decided it best to give it to you today.” Osiris spoke softly. This ribbon was one of the many that Saint held dear, that he adorned his armor with. Each one told a story and this one was no different. On the outside it seemed like a simple piece of fabric but to him it was so much more important. 

Saint closed the box and pulled out one of his own from his jacket pocket. It was a small, square box which he gently placed into the palm of his hand before passing it to Osiris. The former Warlock looked at Saint curiously, “What’s this?”

“Open it.”

Osiris did as the Titan asked and opened the box, revealing a golden ring. Osiris nearly dropped the box as soon as he saw it. It was no average golden ring - it was made from the melted down pieces of Sagira’s shell. There wasn’t much left of Osiris’ former Ghost after her sacrifice to save her Guardian’s life. Osiris had gathered the fragments but eventually threw them away during an emotional breakdown weeks ago. Saint had collected the bits and resolved to make something special for his partner. 

“How did you…” Osiris, being a human, was entirely capable of crying and when he looked up at Saint-14 tears did stream down his face. Saint stood up and sat next to Osiris before wrapping his arm around the man and pulling him in to lay on his shoulder. The Exo ran his hand lightly up and down Osiris’ back in an attempt to comfort him. He knew how much this meant to Osiris.

“I found the pieces. Originally I planned to just save them, I knew you would want them back. Then I got this idea…” Saint looked down and grabbed a hold of Osiris’ hand. “Try it on, I am hoping it fits.”

Osiris slid the ring onto his left ring finger with a shaky hand. It fit perfectly and Osiris held his hand out in front of him, admiring the ring. It was beautiful and perfect and so entirely thoughtful; it was a gift that only Saint-14 would think to give to Osiris. “Saint, is this a proposal?”

“It can be. I know we talked about that and agreed that we did not need a title. But maybe…” The Titan trailed off, overcome but a sudden shyness that came with bearing one’s heart heart and soul. 

“Then my answer is yes.”

Saint pulled Osiris into a chaste kiss then and there, regardless of Osiris’ distaste for public displays of affection. Osiris was too emotional to care and happily kissed his partner back.

* * *

Later in the evening the two found themselves walking together through a public rose garden in the City. It had begun to snow again, lightly enough to be strikingly beautiful yet not overwhelming. The subtle flurry rendered the City completely silent; all that could be heard was the sound of Saint-14's heavy footfalls and the delicate tapping of Osiris' shoes. 

The two men walked hand in hand for a while before Saint wrapped an arm around Osiris, holding the shivering man closely against his warm body. They both cherished these moments immensely; time spent with each other in which they didn’t need to speak to show each other how they felt. Neither of them could think of a better way to end such a perfect evening. As they continued one they couldn't help but question how they got so lucky. 


End file.
